1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive device that records an information signal in and/or reproduces the information signal from an optical disk, and, more particularly to a disk drive device of a so-called slot-in type in which an optical disk is automatically loaded by being directly inserted into a device main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As optical disks, optical disks such as a CD (Compact Disk), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), and a BD (Blu-ray Disk) and magneto-optical disks such as an MO (Magneto Optical) and an MD (Mini Disk) have been widely known. Various disk drive devices corresponding to these disks, disk cartridges, and the like have been placed on the market.
As types of the disk drive devices, for example, there are a type for opening a lid or a door provided in a housing and directly loading a disk onto a turntable, which is seen from the lid or the door, a type for placing a disk on a disk tray that is moved horizontally into and out of a housing to automatically load the disk onto a turntable in the housing when the disk tray is drawn into the housing, and a type for directly loading a disk on a turntable provided on a disk tray. However, in all of the disk drive devices of these types, an operator needs to perform operations for opening and closing the lid or the door, moving the disk tray into and out of the housing, or loading the disk on the turntable.
On the other hand, there are disk drive devices of a so-called slot-in type in which a disk is automatically loaded on a turntable simply by being inserted from a disk slot provided on a front surface of a housing. Some of the disk drive devices of the slot-in type include a pair of guide rollers opposed to each other that hold the disk inserted from the disk slot. By rotating the pair of guide rollers in opposite directions each other, the disk drive devices perform a loading operation for drawing the disk inserted from the disk slot into the housing and an eject operation for ejecting the disk from the slot to the outside of the housing.
In mobile apparatuses such as a notebook type personal computer in which disk drive devices are mounted, a further reduction in size, weight, and thickness is demanded. According to such a demand, there is an increasing demand for a reduction in size, weight, and thickness of the disk drive devices. To meet such a demand, as a disk drive device of the slot-in type, a disk drive device is supplied in which plural rotating arms are arranged. At tips of the rotating arms, contact sections brought into contact with an outer circumference of a disk inserted from a disk slot of a front panel are provided. The rotating arms are rotatably supported at base ends thereof. The disk drive device performs, while rotating these rotating arms in a plane parallel to the disk, a loading operation for drawing the disk into a housing from the disk slot and an eject operation for ejecting the disk from the disk slot to the outside of the housing (see, for example, JP-A-2005-100595 (Patent Document 1)). Among the disk drive devices reduced in thickness in this way, as ultra-thin disk drive devices mounted on a notebook type personal computer and the like, a disk drive device having a thickness of 12.7 mm and a disk drive device further reduced in thickness to 9.5 mm equivalent to the thickness of a hard disk drive (HDD) unit have also been proposed.
In the disk drive device in which the plural rotating arms are rotatably arranged in the plane parallel to the disk, when the disk is conveyed into the housing, a base unit provided with a turntable is lifted to perform a chucking operation for the disk. Chucking of the disk is performed by holding a portion around a center hole of the disk with the turntable and a top plate of the housing and pressing an engaging protrusion of the turntable into the disk center hole.
In the chucking of the disk, when the center hole is not located substantially right above the turntable, the center hole is guided on a taper surface provided in an outer circumference of the engaging protrusion when the engaging protrusion is pressed into the center hole. In this way, a gap between the disk and the turntable is absorbed. When there is a gap between the center hole and the turntable, a large load due to the press-in of the engaging protrusion is applied to the portion around the center hole of the disk and sound caused by the press-in of the engaging protrusion increases. Therefore, a user feels unpleasant or uneasy.